


Congratulations

by ivorybyrd



Category: GetBackers
Genre: BL, Gen, Manga, Modeling, Short One Shot, masturbation mention, turning the tables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: Kazuki has just lost a battle against Ban Midou, but he's planning on winning the war.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt by Hrraandm on Tumblr, the quote: "And that's how you ruin a life. Congratulations." It was pretty challenging because the line was pretty obscure and could be interpreted a lot of ways.

Kazuki stared blankly at the form in front of him, the audacity of its presence irritated him greatly, but he was not one to show an ugly face under any circumstances. He’d just ignore the few times his less than “elegant” face had shown.

Ban Midou held this disgusting piece of paper, “You signed it, you lost the bet stringy…” he said.

Kazuki found it even harder to not show a face that would tarnish his reputation. However, he was known to be honorable, even if it meant… that he had to do what the paper stated.

A few days before, much to the behest of his underlings, Kazuki made a deal with Ban Midou. Mostly because his pride had gotten the better of him, and he knew Kami would never forgive him for it.

Sometimes Kazuki confused his honor with his pride, and this is why he was in this mess. He wagered that Ban couldn't retrieve the missing pencil case for a very famous, and very private manga artist. This manga artist happened to be of the erotic kind, and one of his fans had snuck in and taken the pencil case as a trophy.

Ban of course wagered that he could, and like most anti-heroes, he went to extreme measures to secure the item. In tact. And even took a selfie with it to send right to Kazuki the moment after procuring it.

Kazuki eyed the notarized seal, his name, and Ban’s name.

The bolded line “the loser will be the model for the mangaka upon return of item.” irritated him so much that he was sure he’d start shaking. Kazuki went as far as planning on Ban Midou’s “accidental death” the moment he saw the selfie plastered on his phone’s screen, now broken from the force of his thumb.

“And that’s how you ruin a life,” Kazuki moaned, “Congratulations.”

Ban grinned, “I’m sure he’ll draw you all pretty.” Ban had made a gesture towards his chest, emulating something definitely bigger than Miss Heavn. “Or I can take ya to court.”

Ginji tried to ease his irritation, but he snatched the bag from Ban and headed into the apartment. He couldn't get out now, Ban had already been paid, and he agreed to it.

That was three weeks before, Kazuki now sat in the ever plush booth seat of the left side of the Honkey-Tonk cafe, sipping at his latte.

Ban had edged his way over, having already lost the payment and two other’s since that agreement before. “Hey thread spinner, heard you got that manga from the author. Since I’ve been banned from every shop in Ikebukuro let me have a look.”

“I don’t think I want to know what you’d do if you saw my likeness in a BL, but go for it.” Kazuki snatched his signed copy from his pocket and threw it to Ban.

Ginji wheeled his seat around at the bar and tried to crane his neck over Ban’s shoulder, “Whatcha got Ban?”

Kazuki’s smile grew at the growing redness in Ban’s cheeks, “See something you like?” he asked.

Ban’s mouth screwed into an angry line, “What the hell thread spinner!?” he snapped and just as he was about to throw the book towards the trash Kazuki’s strings brought it back to him. 

 “Disappointed you don’t get wank material Midou?” Kazuki grinned, “Though I will admit, having your face on my phone was actually pretty handy.”

“You broke the contract Kazuki,” Ban glared, “You had to model, not me!”

“I did, you can even phone the client,” Kazuki grinned and opened the book to the very end. “I’m in a small section here.” His fingertip pressed against a small chibi drawing that was laughing next to a representation of the author. “All it took was talking to Sakura, who turns out to be a big fan, and getting Macubex to open up distribution in Mugenjou.” 

Ban stood aghast, color draining from his face.

“Don’t worry Ban, its tasteful and is a short run book,” Kazuki stuffed the book back into his pocket and leaned forward on his palms. “You already got paid the royalties in your investment, since you know, you left that out of the contract. The extra one million yen, was for your likeness, not mine.”

Ban regained some composure and laughed it off. “Whatever thread spinner,” he circled back towards Ginji. “Congratulations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
